moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Abrams Tank
United States |role = Assault |hp = 500 |useguns = * 125mm cannon * 2x "Saturn" laser cannons |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 6 |turn = 6 |sight = 6 |cost = $1400 |time = 0:50 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Mercury Uplink * Tech Center |groundattack = * 130-65 (cannon) ** 100% vs. (Big) Light Structure ** 90% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy ** 75% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure ** 60% vs. Light * 25 * 2 (50 total) (laser cannons) ** 100% vs. all infantry armor types and Drone ** 75% vs. all vehicle armor types ** 50% vs. all structure armor types |cooldown = * 75 frames (5 in-game seconds) (cannon) * 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) (laser cannons) |range = * 7.5 (both weapons) * 0.3 (cannon radius) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Fire both weapons in order at a single target * Can crush infantry * Cannot be depiloted * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = SquareWhale }} The Abrams Tank is one of two tanks used by the United States. Armed with both a cannon and laser weapons, it is available later in the game, unlike the Bulldog, the Abrams Tank possess superior firepower and tougher armor. Official description The Abrams Tank has been the pride of the American armored division for several years now. With its thick armor, powerful 125mm cannon, and high-tech targeting systems, it really packs a punch. The Abrams has the ability to go toe-to-toe with even the mightiest of heavy tanks. A competent commander can use the Abrams to easily out-range and out-maneuver his opponents. Due to advancements in laser technology, all Abrams models have been outfitted with dual "Saturn" laser weapons, effective against almost all infantry threats but also useful against other sorts of targets.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview While not the strongest monster tank (it will often lose against most of its counterparts in a direct confrontation) the Abrams comes with the added benefit of being quite effective against infantry, being able to kill large groups of them using its Saturn laser cannons. Though against tanks, not all is lost. The Abrams is one of the fastest monster tanks available and can out range most tanks. They are able to fire from stand-off distances outside of any faction's main battle tank - with careful usage on the American commander's part, Abrams Tanks can effectively destroy opposing armored forces without receiving any damage. This is achievable if the commander is using the Abrams carefully by kiting their enemies with them constantly. The Abrams Tank is the most inexpensive Tier 3 tank in the game. This advantage, coupled with its relatively decent firepower against most ground targets make it a potent unit for ground-based warfare when massed in divisions of five or more. It is also effective against structures, though confrontations with heavy anti-vehicle base defenses such as Hammer Defenses should be avoided - such a role should be left to Athena Cannons and Barracudas. Appearances Act One * The Abrams first appears in Peacekeeper as an enemy (notwithstanding mind control) and Red Dawn Rising as a controllable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. Act Two * In The Raven, the Russians have managed to secure a few Abrams Tanks and use them to defend the Pentagon alongside Aeroblazes. They are not directly controllable by the player. * Due to the Mercury Network Uplink is not a widespread American T2 access building during Act One, Abrams Tanks do not become buildable until the Covert Ops mission Obstinate. Assessment Behind the scenes * In versions older than 3.0 the Abrams Tank used prism cannons instead of lasers as its secondary weapon. Trivia * The Abrams Tank is a reference to real-life M1 Abrams main battle tank used by the U.S. Army. See also * Charon Tank * Battle Tortoise References zh:艾布拉姆斯坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Monster Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:United States Category:Self Healing